The prior art includes various carriers for mounting between the saddle and the handlebars of a bicycle. If the carrier is a child carrier, this location has the advantages that the child can have a good view forwardly of the bicycle and is given a sense of security by being located between the arms of the rider, while the rider can observe the child.
Besides child carriers, it is known to attach other types of carriers to a bicycle. For example, pet carriers such as those of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,183 of Kloster can be attached to a bicycle. The pet carrier disclosed in Kloster is mountable on a top tube of a bicycle. In addition, this carrier can also be mounted on a female-style bicycle. For comfort purposes, the sidewalls of the carrier disclosed in Kloster have a plurality of air ventilation openings.
A support beam, such as those of the type that have the effect of converting a female-style bicycle into a male-style bicycle, can be used to facilitate mounting a carrier between the saddle and the handlebars of a bicycle when, for example, the bicycle lacks a top tube; however known “conversion” beams are inadequate for certain applications. For example, shorter or plumper individuals sometimes prefer the use of a female-style frame with a large space in front of the saddle. The beam design of the prior art effectively removes this space when mounted to the bicycle. As well, certain modern frame designs with a radically sloping top tube sloping upwardly aid forwardly, with a minimal seat tube can mace it difficult to satisfactorily mount a carrier in a horizontal disposition.